Enzymes are often used by formulators in liquid detergent compositions to provide various cleaning and/or care benefits. However, in some instances, other detergent ingredients can act as substrates for enzymes formulated into the detergent composition, which results in these ingredients being broken down by the enzymes. This can negatively affect the cleaning or care ability of the detergent composition which in turn negatively affects the cleaning experience by the consumer.
This incompatibility can be overcome by encapsulating the enzyme. However, there is a tendency for the encapsulates to leak enzymes into the liquid detergent composition. Attempts in the art have focused on means to reduce the level of leakage from the encapsulate however the problem still persists.
There is a need in the art for a liquid detergent composition comprising an encapsulated enzyme wherein the negative impact of enzyme that has leaked from the encapsulate is minimized, whilst still providing a liquid detergent composition that provides effective cleaning and into which the encapsulated enzyme can be formulated.
It was surprisingly found that the liquid detergent composition of the present disclosure overcame this technical problem.